


Blood Wedding

by Nera_Solani



Series: Destiel serial killer husbands [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, I'm Serious, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, You've been warned, lots of gore, this is my new favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: It's chaos, it's madness, it's tender, it's feral... it's love.It's a marriage unlike any other. A marriage of murderers.





	Blood Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Castiel's wedding in Las Vegas, as mentioned by them in [Jailhouse Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420744)  
> Can totally be read as a standalone though.
> 
> Beware of the tags, people, I did go quite into detail here... That being said, I hope you enjoy this short thing!

They were standing in front of the altar of a tiny church in Las Vegas, grinning like dorks as they slid the ring onto the other’s finger with shaking hands. Cas looked absolutely stunning, the well cut three-piece suit clinging to his form in all the right places. The priest declared them husbands and Dean leaned in, Cas meeting him in the middle. The kiss was the perfect mix of feral heat and adoration, just like the rest of their relationship. When they parted Dean stared at his husband in a daze. His _husband_. They signed the marriage license together with the witness provided by the church and just like that it was official.

Up to this point since the moment they’d walked into this church they’d been like any other couple who ever came here. But they weren’t really like any other couple, not by a long shot.

Dean watched the dagger slide smoothly from Cas’ sleeve into his hand while he himself reached for his gun. They moved as one as Cas drove the dagger into the priest’s abdomen and Dean turned to shoot the witness into the chest. Both of their victims crumpled to the ground and Dean turned to find Cas smiling like the gorgeous lunatic he was. He couldn’t help stealing another kiss from his husband.

They laid the priest out on the altar, chest cut open and ribs spread wide to reveal the bared heart, bedded on incense. The rest of his organs were hung over the ridiculous chandeliers like bloody decorations.

Right now, Cas was cutting out the witnesses heart, tattered by Dean’s bullet and oozing warm blood. Cas’ hands were steady, strong as he cut out the organ and held it out to Dean with a grin on his face, “Would you be my Valentine?”

Dean returned the smile as he accepted the heart, “You big ol’ sap, I’ll be your Valentine for the rest of our lives. You’re my husband.”

“Indeed I am,” Cas replied with shining eyes, “I love you, Dean.”

“And I love you, Cas.”

With quick and sure movements, Cas sewed the witnesses chest wound up again while Dean carefully cut out the man’s tongue.

Together they hoisted the corpse into the front row pew, making him sit like he was deep in prayer, with a bible in his lap, his tongue the bookmark and his shredded heart laid down on the steps before the altar.

Dean took a moment to appreciate their handywork. Cas was doing the same. The scene was a real masterpiece, together they’d managed to turn this tasteless room full of kitsch into a thing of true beauty. What was even more beautiful though was Cas, having shed his jacket and vest a while ago he was standing in the low light in only his dress pants and white shirt soaked in deep red, his hands still dripping with blood. The sight set his blood aflame like nothing else could. Cas was all he could’ve ever wished for and more. Dean couldn’t believe his luck.

It was so easy to walk up to him then, wrap him into a tight embrace and seal their lips in a searing kiss that tasted of iron and dark promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bonus to the fic mentioned above, I hope you liked it! If you did, please be so kind to leave me kudos or a comment, I will love you forever <3


End file.
